Mixology
by RonaldGarcia91
Summary: 8 personas, un lugar: Pandemonium el mejor club de la ciudad donde Mundanos, Cazadores de Sombras y Submundos van para pasar un buen rato y también a otras cosas. Clary, Simon, Maia, Alec, Jace, Isabelle, Magnus y Jourdan están ahí para disfrutar la noche y ver que traerá el destino. Segundo capitulo Isabelle & Simon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, tuve esta idea viendo la serie de televisión del mismo nombre (Mixology) en la que 8 personas en una noche tratan de conquistar lo que ellos consideran su alma gemela para pasar el resto de su vida o simplemente para pasar una buena noche. Las parejas en este caso Uds. ya las conocen, comenzaremos con Jace y Clary e iremos avanzando desde ahí, cada capítulo tendrá una pareja distinta, los personajes pueden estar fuera de carácter solo un poco y la edad de cada uno varía entre los 21 a 23 años, poco a poco se ira explicando más dentro del fic.**

**Dudas, sugerencias, criticas buenas y malas son cordialmente recibidas en sus reviews.**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de nada Los personajes de TMI pertenecen a CC.**

* * *

**Mixology: Estilo de Sombras**

_**x.x**_

_**Clary &amp; Jace**_

-¿Ves? te dije que funcionaria-

-Ayer no funciono- le recalco Simon - E hiciste que me corrieran del club a los 5 minutos de haber entrado, Fray-

Clary rodo sus ojos, su amigo no la había dejado de molestar por eso desde que paso.

\- Ayer estaba probando la runa, hoy la perfeccione y mira que funciono a la perfección-

\- Si, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo?-

-No te preocupes por eso, sé que esta vez durara más, al menos toda la noche... espero-

\- ¿Esperas?, mejor me voy antes que venga el guardia y me lleve- Simon se dio la vuelta para irse cuando Clary le tomo del hombro.

\- Vamos, no seas aburrido, si se empieza a caer el glamour, vamos al baño y dibujo de nuevo la runa, ¡hoy venimos a divertirnos!- Dijo en un tono alegre que para ella misma pareció forzado.

\- Si, "divertirnos"- Simon hizo ese gesto con los dedos que tanto enojaba a Clary.

-¡Deja de quejarte de una vez y vamos!- miro a su alrededor la música en el club estaba a su máximo, había cuerpos en la pista moviéndose al ritmo de esta, también vio que en su mayoría eran submundos: hombres lobo, vampiros, feys; todos prácticamente abalanzándose unos a los otros con el sonido de la música, esta repicaba en sus oídos podía sentir su cuerpo vibrar con ella.

\- Mira, busquemos a Maia, ella dijo que estaría en uno de los apartados privados, pedimos algunos tragos y buscamos a alguien con quien ligar- le dice a Simon, acompañado con guiño, Simon sonrió.

\- ¿Estamos en esa época donde la Reina tiene que aparearse para seguir con su reinado?- le dijo Simon obviamente bromeando.

\- Idiota- le respondió golpeándole ligeramente el hombro, Simon dramatizo la escena como si le fuera golpeado muy fuerte, probablemente ni siquiera sintió el golpe debido a su resistencia vampírica y todo eso.

\- Allá esta Maia... WOAO sí que sabe cómo llamar la atención- Ahí a unos cuantos metros estaba su amiga, Maia es una mujer lobo, alta, morena, pelo negro con risos que caen sobre su hombro un look que le luce perfectamente, tenía puesto un vestido de color amarillo pero no ese que encandila la vista si no un amarillo suave que combina perfectamente con su piel, el vestido le llegaba por encima de las rodillas dejando ver parte de sus perfectas piernas, a Clary a veces le resultaba raro o para ser sinceros sentía envidia por el cuerpo perfecto de Maia.

\- Deja de hacer eso- le dijo Simon, Clary lo mira -¿Hacer que?- , - Eso de mirar de arriba a abajo a Maia y compararte. Sabes que no tienes nada que envidiar- , Clary lo sabía, ella no era fea, pero definitivamente no tenía las curvas de Maia y tampoco la piel tercia y suave, la de Clary estaba cubierta de cicatrices y runas típicas de una cazadora de sombras. Sintió un golpe en el hombro, Simon le había golpeado con el codo.

-Lo estás haciendo de nuevo, sabes que eres hermosa, tan hermosa como ella, además tu cabello rojo le da un toque de sensualidad a tu look-

-Sigue con las palabras bonitas y tal vez seas el suertudo que complacerá a la reina esta noche- le dijo lo más juguetona que pudo, Simon puso una cara.

\- Lo siento, pero no, ya he estado ahí y por tan maravilloso que fuera, no se repetirá-.

-¿Que no se repetirá? Dijo Maia, Clary y Simon no se dieron cuenta que habían llegado a su apartado.

\- Simon y yo -

-¿Simon y tú?- pregunto Maia.

\- Simon y yo- volvió a decir Clary sin importancia, Maia la observo y luego sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Oh ¡cierto!... Se acostaron hace tiempo ya, recuerdo que dijiste que fue increíble- Maia se dio la vuelta hacia Simon quien la miraba como si no pudiera creer que hablaran sobre eso.

\- ¿Tan bueno eres en la cama?- Simon se ahogó -Yo, Em, no...- -Oh vamos, no lo molestes, si pudiera sonrojarse, ya fuera un tomate. Fue bueno, pero fue algo de una sola vez, para quitarnos esa espinita, ¿cierto Si?-

\- Cierto- respondió este asintiendo -Tengo sed, pidamos algo- un claro intento de cambiar el tema.

-Gracias a Dios, he estado muriendo por una excusa de ir a la barra-

-¿Y porque no has ido?- pregunta Clary

-Cada vez que intento ir, alguien me ofrece un trago, ahora puedo ir tranquila y traer tres, además... voltea...- Clary obedeció y observo la barra, estaba llena de gente principalmente mujeres y todas admiraban el trabajo del bartender quien jugaba y hacia piruetas con las botellas antes de servir.

-Dime, no es el hombre más HOT que hay en el lugar?- Clary lo detallo, Rubio, ojos azules, brazos y cuerpo trabajados , si podría estar HOT como Maia lo describió pero no es el tipo de Clary, noto algo más, el chico era un hombre lobo también.

-Buenmozo- fue lo que dijo.

\- Además es un lobo- dijo Simon, recalcando los pensamientos de Clary.

\- Si, pero no es de la manada, es nuevo acá y nadie sabe de él, solo que está trabajando aquí, nadie le dice nada porque no causa problemas, pero definitivamente yo desearía ser la que le tenga que dar problemas a él, Ya vuelvo- se dio la vuelta a ellos.

\- Cerveza para Simon y Cuba libre para nosotras, Clary?-

-Sí, perfecto-

Clary la vio irse y Maia con su perfecto menear de las caderas atraía las miradas de todos, la estaba pasando muy bien y eso que acababan de llegar, cuando fue la última vez que salieron los tres juntos. "Hace mucho" si le preguntaban, se sentía bien, aliviada, contenta.

-Fray, algo pasa- Dijo su amigo vampiro un poco preocupado sacándola de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué pasa?"

-La marca, está ardiendo en mi piel, alguien quiere tirar el glamour-

\- ¿Sientes de dónde?-

\- Viene de la barra, siento sus mirada sobre nosotros- Clary levanta la mirada de su mesa hacia la barra, allá a unos metros estaban tres personas, un rubio y dos personas de pelo negro que los miraban detenidamente, al darse cuenta que los vieron los dos pelinegros se dieron vuelta de repente interesados en sus bebidas, el rubio sin embargo no dejo de mirarlos.

-Son cazadores de sombras- Dijo Simon.

-Lo note- contesto Clary -Dame tu mano- Simon cumplió y Clary con una habilidad increíble trazo una raya diagonal sobre la runa de Simon y la suya propia, lo cual origino que se cayera el Glamour; Clary guardo su estela y volvió a encontrar su mirada con la del rubio, le pareció ver sorpresa en sus ojos pero se desvaneció tan rápido como apareció.

-Esto será divertido- oyó decir a Simon y Clary no podía estar más deacuerdo.

* * *

-Vampiro- dijo Jace.

\- ¿Cómo?- pregunto Isabelle, dándose vuelta de su asiento en la barra para mirarlo.

\- El chico, el de allá es un vampiro- Isabelle se fijó a donde miraba y observo a las dos personas sentadas en el apartado, estos estaban mirándolos -Ella es una cazadora de sombras, ve sus marcas en su cuerpo-. Era cierto, la muchacha la dueña de la cabellera roja tenía sus brazos con marcas de runas pero por alguna razón su atención se iba hacia al vampiro amigo de ella y luego al cabello de esta, no era un rojo eléctrico que dolía a la vista, era más oscuro y combinaba perfecto con su piel blanca, pero había algo más que lo molestaba y le inquietaba - Porque ambos usaban un glamour? ¿Y uno tan fuerte?-

-No lo sé, ¿querían mantenerse ocultos, ocultarse con los mundanos?- respondió su hermana claramente aburrida con la conversación -¿Que importa?, seguro ira al instituto más tarde, si es nueva, necesitara ir allá, cuando llegue la acosas con tus preguntas- Jace la mira.

-Descubriré quien es antes de eso-

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto su hermana.

-¿Quién le gusta a quién?- oyó la voz de Alec, trago y teléfono en mano.

-Oh miren quien decide por fin alejarse de esa cosa y honrarnos con sus palabras- Alec rodó los ojos, fingiendo molestia - Lo que sea, ¿quién te gusta?-

-Hey! ¿Porque no puede gustarme alguien a mí?- pregunto Isabelle

-Por dos razones, 1. Te vas a casar pronto y 2. Tu hiciste la pregunta- Isabelle claramente incomoda empieza a jugar con su anillo dándole vueltas, lanza un suspiro exasperado, se saca el anillo y lo guarda en su bolsillo, Jace sabía que el matrimonio arreglado de Isabelle era un asunto delicado para ella y la mejor arma para molestarla. Jace decidiendo que no fue justo, le arrebata el celular a Alec para ver con quien tanto hablaba y sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-Magnus?, es en serio Alec?- ante esto Isabelle levanta la cabeza y mira a Alec de la misma forma que Jace lo está haciendo, una mezcla de incredulidad y decepción.

-Vinimos a buscar distracción y a poner en su sitio a cualquier submundo que se quiera pasa de listo... y tú sigues pendiente de Magnus?-

-Dios Alec, ¿no has aprendido nada?- objetaron Jace e Isabelle.

Jace estaba con sus hermanos adoptivos, venían al Pandemonium a vigilar a submundos y ver si había demonios que pudieran causar problemas y también si encontraban alguna conquista para pasar la noche pero al parecer su hermano mayor y Parabatai aún no ha superado la ruptura de 3 años con su ex-novio y sus piernas aun tiemblan al verlo.

-No es problema de nadie lo que hago- respondió Alec - Solo somos amigos -

\- Si, "amigos"- contesto Jace haciendo comillas en el aire - Tan amigos que se tiran encima el uno al otro a cada oportunidad que encuentran -. El teléfono de Alec suena la melodía es S&amp;M de Rihanna y Britney Spears al oír el tono Alec empalidece, Jace lo observa entretenido e Isabelle le quita el celular de las manos, no necesitan ver quien llama, ella contesta.

-¿Halo?, Hola Magnus... mmmmm no puede contestar en estos momentos y seguro nos estás viendo, dime lo que quieres decirle, le daré el mensaje... Ok... ajam... ahí estará - cuelga y le entrega el tlf a su hermano - Magnus te espera en el baño en 10 minutos - Jace se ahoga con su bebida y comienza a reír - Si, ahora dime que son solo amigos-

\- Lo somos- responde Alec poniéndose rojo como un tomate, Jace no sabe si de la vergüenza o de la rabia, le arrebata el celular de las manos a Isabelle, lo guarda en su bolsillo y se da vuelta y se aleja no antes sin decirles que luego continúan con su charla, aun desea saber a quién le gusta a Jace.

-¿Entonces que harás?- pregunta Izzy ordenando dos bebidas.

\- La conquistare, ninguna mujer resiste mis encantos- Isabelle rodo sus ojos.

\- Estas tan lleno de -

\- De perfección, lo sé, Gracias por notarlo -

\- Tienes 22 y sigues comportándote como un adolescente -

\- Tú tienes 21 y eres igual - Isabelle le da su bebida acompañada de una mueca.

\- Woao- Escucho decir a su hermana, su curiosidad hizo que mirara a lo que ella veía y observo como todos en la pista de baile observaban casi en trance como bailaban dos personas, Jace enseguida reconoció a la pelirroja por su particular cabellera era quien bailaba, se pegaba, se movía al ritmo de la música junto al vampiro, ambos parecían uno solo, incluso era un poco excitante, su forma de bailar no era vulgar, no se veía extraño como en otras parejas y tal vez eso era el porque todos estaban absortos con su baile; El vampiro se acerca al oído de la cazadora y le susurra algo al mismo tiempo que llega otra mujer a separarlos.

\- Es esa Maia?- Jace aún estaba distraído y no escucho la pregunta de su hermana, no es hasta que ella lo jala del hombro que se espabila.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto.

\- Eso fue... distinto ¿no? -

-Muy distinto-

\- Y Maia los conoce- ahí es cuando se da cuenta que la mujer de vestido amarillo es Maia Roberts, miembro de la manada de lobos de Nueva York.

-¿Aun crees que será fácil?-

\- Me estas retando Isabelle?-

\- No lo sé, ¿lo ves como un reto?- pregunto Isabelle, estaba emocionada por lo que estaba pasando.

\- Me encantan los retos - le guiño el ojo, al mismo tiempo que voltea para ver a los tres amigos y se encuentra con la sorpresa que están pasando por su lado, la pelirroja se inclina en la barra justo a su lado.

\- Dos cuba libre y una Cerveza - Jace observa a su alrededor, el Vampiro está al lado de Maia con la mirada puesta en Isabelle, Jace mira a esta y ella está bebiendo su coctel ni siquiera pendiente de que el vampiro la observa. Siente un aire rosar su oreja y se estremece luego de que la voz de una mujer susurra en su oído.

\- Si te gusta mi amigo, puedo darte su número- Jace se queda inmóvil, la pelirroja lo mira claramente divertida por el efecto que tuvo sobre él.

\- Acá están sus bebidas, muchachos- y les ofrece a cada uno un vaso, el vampiro toma la cerveza y Maia toma el Cuba libre, la pelirroja se va no sin antes de guiñarle el ojo y Dios es una de las cosas más excitantes que Jace ha visto, Sin duda esa mujer será todo un reto.


	2. Isabelle & Simon

_**Mixology: Estilo de Sombras**_

_**x.x**_

_**Isabelle**__** &amp; Simon**_

-Ok Iz, dime que te pasa-

\- ¿A mí, no debería ser al revés la pregunta?, veo que ese pequeño encuentro con la pelirroja te dejo un poco frustrado-

\- A mi nada me frustra, yo soy el que vuelve loca a las personas, pero no me cambies el tema, sé que te pasa algo, hace un momento el vampiro amigo de nuestra pequeña amiga no dejaba de mirarte y por primera vez vi que tu atención estaba en tu trago y no en la que sería tu primer ligue de la noche -

Isabelle se encogió de hombros y le dio un sorbo a su bebida, la cual estaba insípida porque el hielo se había derretido. Jace seguía hablando pero Isabelle lo ignoraba completamente, Su atención estaba en el vaso que tenía en la mano o mejor dicho en el aro brillante de plata que rodeaba su dedo índice, lo había sacado de su bolsillo y se lo había puesto de nuevo; ese anillo que la comprometía a un hombre.

Isabelle nunca pensó en ser la esposa de alguien, novia, ligue, lo hacia todo el tiempo, pero estar comprometida en matrimonio era algo que aún le daba vueltas a su cabeza y le provocaba nauseas, por supuesto, algún día Isabelle querría todo eso pero ahora ella quería divertirse, ligar, sonreírle a los chicos que babeaban al verla pasar, pero ahora comprometida con Sebastian Verlac, un chico al cual le debe la vida de su hermano menor y por eso sus padres decidieron que la mejor forma de pagarle, era comprometerlos - Acaso soy una propiedad!? - Les había gritado Isabelle, hace ya muchos años luego de la Guerra Mortal, luego de que todo hubiera terminado y Sebastian había venido a Nueva York por petición de sus padres para discutir "asuntos importantes".

\- Los Verlac son buena familia - había dicho su padre, pero Isabelle no quería nada de eso, pero no había nada que hacer, su padre y el tío de Sebastian habían arreglado el matrimonio, la unión de los Verlac y los Lightwoods serían un acontecimiento, uno que se ha pospuesto por años pero ahora ya no puede retrasarlo más. Isabelle Lightwood se convertiría en la Sra. Verlac, solo pensarlo le erizaba y de mala manera, no que Sebastian fuera feo, no, de hecho es todo un rompecorazones, una sonrisa arrebatadora con unos ojos tan negros que te pierdes en ellos si los miras mucho tiempo y por supuesto es todo un experto en la cama (cosa que para Isabelle es muy importante) pero había algo que arruinaba todo y era precisamente ese anillo rodeando su dedo, la relación entre Sebastian y ella, era puramente sexual y ambos lo sabían, la monotonía en verse, lanzarse el uno al otro en un rollo de manos y piernas, hacer que uno acabe al otro, era todo muy sexi al principio pero ahora es una rutina a la cual Isabelle no hace más que esperar que el termine para ella utilizar sus dotes histriónicos y fingir como llega a una cumbre de la cual no ha empezado a escalar.

\- Isabelle, hay viene Sebastian!- Isabelle voltea tan rápido que siente como su cuello truena por la velocidad, sus ojos abiertos como platos mirando a su alrededor, cuerpos bailando, otros bebiendo y hablando pero no hay señales de ninguna cabellera negra, el sonido de risas a su lado la hace darse vuelta y ve a Jace limpiándose una lagrima y vuelto un manojo de risas por la situación. Isabelle estaba enojada.

\- ¡Jace!- entre risas Jace logra hablar.

\- esa... fue la única forma que se me ocurrió para que me prestaras atención, ¡debiste ver tu cara, parecía que fueras visto de nuevo al fantasma de Madison avenue de hace días!-

\- Te voy a...-

\- Disculpe - Una voz resuena a su alrededor, Jace e Isabelle voltean al bar y ven a Jordan (el Bartender) que sostiene un par de tragos.

Un Cosmopolitan para ella y un trago de manzana para Jace, Isabelle aguanta la risa, ambos tienen tragos mucho más fuertes que esos y por alguna razón eso divierte a Isabelle. Jace está preguntando quien los envía y Jordan hace un gesto hacia los apartados, dando la vuelta muy discretamente con la sutileza que le da ser una Cazadora de sombras, Isabelle observa como dos figuras están en lo que se ve una agitada conversación; la pelirroja articula sus manos tratando de hacerse entender y el vampiro pasa sus manos por su cara exasperado por lo que sea que la pelirroja está diciendo, en ese preciso momento esta le da un codazo al abdomen del vampiro y articula su cabeza en dirección a ellos, Isabelle no aparta su mirada de estos cuando ambos voltean a verla y menos cuando los ojos del vampiro se posan en ella, Isabelle sonríe, se da vuelta y toma el Cosmopolitan enviado y con un asentamiento de cabeza da las gracias y mientras toma un primer sorbo le guiña el ojo al vampiro, Isabelle puede jurar que vio al chupasangre sonrojarse por la forma tan rápida en que voltea hacia la pelirroja y sigue en lo que sea fuera su conversación pero esta vez, ella nota como el vampiro roba una que otra mirada hacia ella.

\- Eso es, me encanta verte así- dice Jace a su lado.

\- ¿Así cómo?- le responde Izy levantando una ceja.

\- A ti, a mi hermana, sin estar preocupada por lo que o no hacer con Verlac - Isabelle gruño por lo bajo.

\- ¿Tienes que nombrarlo?-

\- Ey, no lo digo por mal, en serio, yo soy el primero en decirte que huyas pero tú no me quieres hacer caso, así que te digo. Que se joda Sebastian, vamos a buscar con quien pasar la noche así a menos haces algo más que estar debatiendo si eres o no infiel-

\- Ese no es el problema, la infidelidad es lo de menos, es lo que somos ahora, no me siento bien y él no se siente buen conmigo... ¿Sabes qué?, vamos a hacerlo, vamos a buscar con quien pasar la noche y creo q ya tenemos dos perfectos candidatos- Los ojos de Jace brillaban bajo las luces de la disco del mismo modo que lo hacían los de ella.

\- Brindemos por eso- dice Jace tomando su trago de Manzana e Iz haciendo lo propio con su cosmopolitan, mientras brindan su mirada va hacia al apartado donde el Vampiro se levanta y va hacia el baño, Isabelle lo sigue con su mirada observa lo alto que es y agradece al ángel por ello así está a su misma altura, no es ni muy flaco ni muy musculoso, puede ver que su camisa es una talla más grande así que puede estar más oculto debajo de ella, pelo color caoba que cae sobre sus ojos marrones, no está nada mal; con un rápido movimiento se quita su anillo y lo guarda de nuevo en un bolsillo, ignorando la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que le ofrece Jace y como una pantera va en busca de su presa.

* * *

Simon realmente tenía ganas de ir al baño, uno diría que siendo vampiro se acabarían tales necesidades mundanas, pero al parecer, todas las bebidas que había ingerido habían ido directamente a su vejiga y ahora mismo estaba a punto de explotar. Estaba avergonzado, no dejaba de pensar en lo que Clary, su mejor amiga, había hecho para atraer la atención de aquellos Cazadores de Sombras.

\- Maldita seas, Fray- dijo, su voz siendo opacada por el ruido de la música a su alrededor, si, Simon había querido encontrar una forma de atraer la atención de aquella muchacha de pelo negro, Isabelle, le había dicho Maia que era su nombre, pero Simon no era del tipo de hombres que se lanzaba por las chicas, hasta ahora solo había estado con pocas, para no decir ninguna y una de esas fue Clary.

La forma en que la chica lo había mirado, lo volvió loco, Simon pensaba que al ser vampiro le ayudaría un poco en su confianza, su caminar se hizo más grácil, su tés pálida le hacía ver un poco avejentado sin ayuda del glamour de Clary, su fuerza era deleite de muchos, pero Simon no sabía cómo explotar su lado vampírico a un 100 % y hacer que las chicas y porque no, también chicos terminaran a sus pies, como veía hacer a muchos hijos de la noche que se encontraba a su alrededor al salir con Clary.

Simon suspiro, el sabia la respuesta a su pregunta, el vivía con Clary y su familia, luego de que fue convertido en vampiro y peleo junto Clary para derrotar a Valentine, Simon no volvió a su casa, su madre lo creía muerto, su hermana sabía lo que él era y las causas de porque tenía que dejarlas, así que Simon vivía con su familia adoptiva y entrenaba junto a ellos, llevaba un estilo de vida mundano junto a Clary y esa era la causa de porque él no sería un vampiro correctamente dicho.

-¡¿Acaso no ves por dónde caminas?!- sisea una voz con un leve acento, Simon estaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos que no vio la figura del hombre o mejor dicho muchacho frente a él y ahora ese muchacho tenía el frente de su camisa manchado de un líquido rojo el cual Simon inmediatamente reconoció como sangre.

\- Lo... lo siento, no fue mi intención -

\- No fue tu...- el Muchacho estaba molesto, sus colmillos estaban afuera, sus manos apretando el vaso, el cual un momento después se rompió enviando trozos de vidrio a su alrededor.

-¡¿Mira lo que le hiciste a mi camisa, eres un idiota o qué?!- Simon daba gracias a Dios de que la música estuviera tan fuerte que solo el escuchaba los gritos del vampiro que tenía al frente.

\- Ey amigo, vamos al baño, yo voy de camino y podemos ver qué hacemos con esa sangre, aunque creo que quedara manchada - Simon vio el golpe venir y aun así lo tomo de sorpresa, sintió como su espalda golpeaba contra la pared y su cabeza hacia lo mismo, quedo aturdido por un momento, solo un instante, lo suficiente para que su instinto de pelea despertara, sus colmillos salieron afuera y con la misma fuerza o más tomo al muchacho por el brazo y le dio la vuelta, atrapándolo en su espalda y el pecho de Simon.

-¿Acaso crees, que eres el único ser especial por acá, niño?, trate de ser amable y ahora no estoy de humor para seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo- le siseo Simon al oído, el vampiro trataba de liberarse pero Simon era fuerte, su entrenamiento efectivo y el joven daba buena pelea, a su alrededor la música seguía sonando, nadie prestaba atención a los dos vampiros, nadie excepto una cazadora de sombras la cual estaba sonriente al ver la situación y una figura que se acercaba con la gracia de una gacela.

-¡Suéltame imbécil!- le espeto el vampiro más joven.

-¡¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?!-

\- ¿Debería?- le respondió Simon, ejerciendo más presión sobre el brazo del otro vampiro.

\- ¿Que está pasando aquí?- era la voz de una mujer, Simon la observo, era hermosa, blanca. Simon no podía adivinar su edad aunque quisiera, su cabello rubio ondeando con un viento que era imperceptible, Simon estaba perplejo por la belleza de esa mujer lo cual causo que aligerara su agarre, liberando al vampiro, el cual un segundo después tenia a Simon quien estaba distraído, empinado contra la pared, el vampiro más joven apretando su brazo sobre el cuello de Simon. Simon gruñía, estaba molesto y aún tenía ganas de ir al baño.

\- Raphael - hablo la mujer, su voz era suave pero autoritaria, el vampiro más joven le mostro sus colmillos tal bestia apunto de devorar a su presa y un momento después se dio vuelta hacia la mujer.

\- Mi señora Camille- le dijo sonriente.

\- Raphael, te mande a buscar información, no a pelear con el recién llegado - su voz aun mantenía el tono anterior pero Raphael, ahora Simon sabia su nombre, lucia como si le estuvieran gritando.

\- Disculpe mi señora, el vampiro es alguien fuerte y su olor es distinto, huele a -

\- Luz de sol, lo sé, todo el lugar está impregnado por su esencia, ¿porque es eso? -. Simon sabía que hablaban con él, pero él no iba a responderle a personas que acaba de conocer, sin querer decir nada, simplemente paso al lado de Raphael y su señora siguiendo su camino al baño; suspiro cuando un segundo más tarde tenia al frente a Raphael.

\- Mira, no quiero...-

\- La líder del Clan de Vampiros de Nueva York te hizo una pregunta Vampiro y espera una respuesta, ¿acaso no sabes que cuando llegas a una ciudad debes de presentarte ante las autoridades de la misma, quien eres, de dónde vienes? -.

Demasiadas preguntas y Simon no estaba de humor para contestarlas.

\- Soy Simon Lewis y no tengo que responder nada de lo que preguntas, no pertenezco a ningún clan, así que, si me disculpan - Simon siguió su camino, llevándose el hombro de Raphael, este iba a seguirlo pero Camille lo interrumpió.

\- Déjalo, pronto sabremos más de el -.

Al fin, Simon hizo su camino al baño, el encuentro con aquellos dos vampiros lo dejo irritado, pidió una cerveza, se la bebió de un golpe y estaba en las puertas del baño, agarro el pomo y halo.

Estaba cerrado.

Trato de nuevo con más fuerza y seguía cerrado.

"¿Es en serio? " pensó, podía escuchar voces de adentro del baño, así que toco a la puerta.

Nada.

Espero un momento después, aun podía escuchar voces desde adentro. Esta vez toco más fuerte.

\- ¡Abran la maldita puerta, hay personas que quieren usar el baño!- Simon iba golpear de nuevo pero la puerta se abrió de golpe y frente a él estaba un hombre, Simon lo miro de arriba a abajo y enseguida quiso salir corriendo.

El hombre estaba sin camisa, con el pantalón desabrochado sobre su cintura y su erección prominente sobre el mismo.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- Le dijo el muchacho, sus ojos azules quemándole.

Simon trago saliva, de repente quería salir corriendo del lugar y sus ganas de usar el baño empeoraban.

\- Yo... este... necesito usar el baño-

\- Esta ocupado - le dijo y empezó a cerrar la puerta, Simon puso un pie para impedirlo.

\- Amigo en serio, yo voy a lo mío y me voy - El de ojos azules lo miro frunciendo el ceño pero luego le sonrió, una risa que Simon reconocía como problemas.

\- Oh, ya se lo que pasa, estas con Magnus?, quieres un trio, con gusto te puedes unir a nuestra fiesta privada-.

Si fuera sido humano, Simon estaría pálido como el papel por semejante propuesta.

\- ¿Sabes qué?, vete a la mierda - El muchacho se encogió de hombros su estúpida sonrisa enmarcaba su cara.

\- Tú te lo pierdes - se ajustó sus pantalones y cerró la puerta.

\- Demonios, maldita sea, necesito ir al baño- miro a su alrededor, las pocas personas que rondaban el pasillo del baño lo ignoraban completamente, Simon hecho un vistazo al lado izquierdo donde había una figurita q indicaba que era el baño de mujeres, parecía vacío, Simon no lo pensó dos veces y con si velocidad de vampiro entro para pasar desapercibido.

Simon nunca se había sentido tan aliviado, termino lo suyo y salió del puesto olvidándose completamente de donde estaba, se fue a lavar las manos y solo un minuto más tarde oye como alguien carraspea a su lado, Simon levanta su mirada y su sorpresa es difícil de ocultar, Isabelle lo está mirando con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces en el baño de mujeres o eres un vampiro pervertido al que debo de matar?-


End file.
